


First kiss

by Selana



Series: Random prompt fills, drabbles etc [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death Fix, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had a crush on Coulson for ages, but never showed it - until today</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Avengers movie - and a fix of sorts for the event the spoiler is for
> 
>  **Prompt:** from the Spring '13 4 sentence challenge at bdsm_fandom on LJ (All prompts must be filled in exactly 4 sentences) Any Fandom: That first kiss with the one you know you're going to spend your life with or that first kiss in the morning.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or any of the characters, I just borrow them for some fun
> 
> unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Creative use of punctuation because I had to fit everything into 4 sentences

He hadn’t planned on kissing Coulson, had never wanted to show his crush to the other man, had been sure his feelings would not be returned. But then Coulson came back from the dead - well, not really, but they had all thought he was dead, and that was kind of the same - and Clint didn’t think any more, he just flung his arms around Coulson’s shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Then strong arms folded around his waist, pulled him closer, the kiss deepened - perhaps he should have done this a long time ago, they fit together perfectly. When they finally broke apart Coulson kept an arm around Clint’s waist and without a word they both knew that nothing would be able to separate them again.


End file.
